


The Perfect (First) Valentine's

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, bitty has the best boyfriend ever, chowder is my precious son, dex and jack are friends, holsom are being disgustingly cute in the background, jack zimmermann is sneaky, nursey is pining, nurseydex is in the works, shitty is offended, text chats, valentine's day plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Jack loves his friends, but his friends are TRAITORS who will give up his plans for pie, so Jack is very, very careful.





	

**The Best Friends Gang**

 

Shitty: *sidles up to Jackie poo* guess what day it is next week

Holster: *sidles up to Ransy-poo* hey bae

Ransom: omg shut the fuck up

Holster: GASP

Holster: YOU DARE?!!?

Holster: TO BREAK MY /HEART/ NOW???

Holster: ANSWER ME JUSTIN

Ransom: bruh, chill you know I gotchu

Shitty: you BETTER ill fight u

Holster: <33

Jack: it’s Valentine’s day, Shits

Shitty: your FIRST

Jack: I’m 26. It’s my 26th valentine.

Jack: *valentine’s

Shitty: JACQUES

Shitty: LAURENT

Shitty: ZIMMERMANN

Ransom: bruh, just tell us what you’re getting Bitty

Holster: yeah, man, we’re bros. we gotta make sure.

Jack: make sure what?

Shitty: that you haven’t planned something like a nice dinner

Jack: um

Holster: OMG JACK

Jack: haha

Jack: relax

Jack: not just a dinner but I’m not telling you

Jack: it’s secret ;-)

Shitty: Jack

Shitty: Jack, do you not trust us

Shitty: Jack

Shitty: Jack

* * *

**arts and farts**

 

Jack: gray suit…red or blue tie

Nursey: dark or light

Jack: dark

Nursey: red

Lardo: nice

* * *

**Will Poindexter**

 

Jack: you know how to cook right?

Dex: yeah

Jack: teach me

Jack: please

Dex: ok. I’m free Friday at three.

Jack: I’ll pick you up.

Dex: ok

* * *

**SMH group chat**

 

Chowder: THEY’RE IN PARIS

Holster: WHAT

Shitty: WHAT

Nursey: WHAT

Nursey: wait, who?

Dex: Jack and Bitty

Shitty: YOU KNEW?!?

Dex: Yeah.

Dex: well, I guessed correctly.

Holster: when?

Lardo: when he taught Jack how to cook

Shitty: LARISSA DUAN

Lardo: careful, Shits

Holster: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Shitty: *huffs*

Shitty: can’t beleve you didn’t tell me

Shitty: Jack is my bro

Shitty: BESTEST FRIEND

Lardo: he is still dumbass

Ransom: Paris, huh? Nice.

Shitty: I know! So romantic. <3333

Nursey: yeah, bro. i mean, PARIS. that’s like Goals™

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
